Naruto Uzumaki: Jinchuuriki of the Storm
by Draton
Summary: What if that epic final battle between Minato and Kyuubi had an extra participant. And was Kyuubi really sealed? Sucky SUmmary I know... Pairing Naru/Tsume
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To those blessed few who read my other fic Children of the Fire, sorry for not updating in awhile. Been busy... and then I had teh idea for this and it would not let go... Expect a Fire update soon, but my muse demands I write this now. Also... My current Beta/Soundboard is off doing god knows what at the moment so if the grammar quality is crappier then normal forgive me... Also that's a call out to any other betas out there who would be willing to aid in my grammatical quandary (woo fun word right there.) Anyways, this fic is a (very i would imagine) AU, filled with OC who also.. aren't OC (MWAHAHA more on that later) It has a few characters form my other fics albeit in very different roles. There may be slight references to various swords, sword styles and such later on. Nothing big, I've just been watching to much Kenshin so its kinda stuck in my head. Hmm... Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage of Konoha, was NOT having a good day. In fact, it would be safe to say this was officially the worst day ever for him, and if things went as he planned it would also be the last day for him. He looked out of the hospital window at what he surmised to be a very pissed off demon fox laying waste to anyone and everything in its path. He pondered that for a split second, for all he knew the damn thing was on cloud nine or maybe it was horny, Who knows. Minato realized he didn't really care. He looked down at what should have been the cause of the greatest day in his life, the small blue eyed newborn who stared back at him, oblivious to the going ons of the world outside. The current strongest shinobi in the world smiled at his small child and gave a teary glance at the slowly cooling body of the boys mother and his now dead wife Kushina Uzamaki-Namikaze. He hardened his gaze once again turning to the view of Kyuubi, he glanced briefly at the seal drawn on his son's stomach and grimaced. "Well then... Time to meet the reaper." He said before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

....

Kyuubi, the greatest demon lord alive roared in indignation at the pathetic attempts to slow him down. He was pissed off to teh extreme. Well he was always pissed off, but now he had good reason to be, kinda anyways. There he was not 2 weeks ago happily sleeping in his cave when some pathetic work tried to take control of him. He slammed his tails at the memory of the man with one eye, wearing a spiral mask, killing a good dozen shinobi in the process. A damnable Uchicha had tried to enslave HIM, the mightiest of the mighty. Using a gift he gave them in the first place! The sheer audacity of it all! The 9 tailed demon was set to rectify THAT mistake by leveling all those who wielded what he had given humanity. He would probably never live it down, lord knows the other demon lords would mock him for decades that those bearing his gift turned on him. Well, until he crushed their souls into oblivion anyways. That generally stopped the laughing. He paused as the sound of a thousand birds reached his ears. He looked down to see some brave fool rushing towards him hand covered in blue lightning. The great demon fox snorted and blew the white haired nin backwards, through several trees.

A flicker of yellow caught the great beasts attention. He paused and looked at the sun kissed blond before him, determination etched onto what could have been considered handsome features. The fox narrowed his eyes, as a large puff of smoke signaled the arrival of Gamabunta, the blond riding upon the old toads head. Kyuubi curled his lips in a smiling snarl at the presence of the summon.

Gamabunta's eyes widened, **"Minato! What the hell is going on here?"**

The blond Hokage sighed mentally, "I would have thought that was evident. I need you to hold him off while I do this..."

"**Hold him off, HOLD HIM OFF! ARE YOU INSANE?! THATS THE GODDAMN KYUUBI!"** The boss toad screamed at its summoner.

"I KNOW. JUST STALL HIM DAMMIT!" Minato screamed at teh summon.

Kyuubi laughed his tails swirling around him. The sheer 'holy-god-its-laughing-while-killing-us' effect caused all the remaining conscious nin to get the hell out of there and let the Hokage do his thing.

The toad swore as it dodged a sudden stab from one of the 9 tails before it. **"Damnit Minato! How long do you need?"**

"10 minutes... Yeah that'll work, 10 minutes." After all going through the hand seals to summon shinigami were hard enough. Doing it one handed while holding a baby while riding a giant toad who is dodging a demon fox makes it that much more difficult.

Gamabunta swore under his breath and fired a couple fireballs at the demon only to watch as a tail came up and smacked the away. The fox watched with twisted amusement at teh toads efforts. He cocked his large red head to the side as he observed Minato, carefully watching the long string of seals he was making. Time seemed to stop for the fox, he recognized those, and with the baby in his arms it could only mean one thing. His eyes widened as he roared, fury over taking his senses. And for the first time it yelled at the blonde, the demons voice chilling the most hardened of pyscho paths. "**NO I will not let you summon Him! You will NOT!" **

Kyuubi leaped forward at the toad who jumped back just in time to receive a deep gash across his eye. The amphibian was knocked back taking out a very large portion of forest. The toad Boss grunted as it stood up on shaky legs looking at the infuriated Demon Fox standing before him. The crimson haired beast shook with pure unadulterated rage.

Minato observed the demon with a calm demeanor, despite the fact it was taking everything he had not to run away screaming. Both him and Gamabunta's eyes widened at the sudden harsh red glow emanating form Kyuubi's mouth. A feeling of raw power swept over them as teh fox let loose the massive build up of power. Minato cursed, nothing, not the gates of Rashoumon, not Gamabunta... Nothing he knew of would be able to prevent his soon to be horrible demise.

The beam seemed to come slow motion towards him, and summoned and summoner braced themselves for their demise. Until a spine chilling shriek, similar to a hawk after it had spotted its prey rang through the forest. The Hokage opened his eyes and gaped at the scene before him. A huge, close to the size of Kyuubi, 8 winged bird was hovering before them, lighting crackling all around the creature. It had seemingly met Kyuubi's blast with one of its own. Both beams of energy slowly dissipated and the bird glanced back at the blond. **"THE FUCK YOU WAITING FOR A WRITTEN INVITATION? FINISH WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WERE DOING!"**

The Namikaze legend blinked before half nodding and continuing through the seals. Gamabunta's one good eye opened fully. _**'Raxxieal? Holy Crap I might get to live through this after all.'**_

Kyuubi was not impressed. **"No damn you! Damnable bird you ALWAYS INTERFERE!"** The lord of demons screamed at the new comer.

The giant bird glared at the fox before him. **"Take it in the face fuckwad!"** Before spewing out more white energy, the beam crackled with lighting as it surged towards Kyuubi.

The demon swore and blocked the oncoming rush of power with several tails. He growled out and charged forward once more taking the fight in close. The only thing Minato and Gamabunta thought as they stayed out of the fight where they were severly outclassed, was how odd it was that close combat between a giant 9 tailed fox, and an equally giant 8 winged bird could be A) possible, and B) manage to look somewhat graceful on both creatures accounts. The battle climaxed as the bird drove beaks into Kyuubi's shoulder, while the demon fox thrust a tail through Raxxieals stomach. Wrenching the white feathered nuisance away the fox once again turned its glare towards the toad and Hokage.

Though in what could be seen as finally a break on the young blonds part he managed to finished the sealing sequence. "Aaaaand done! SHIKI FUUJIN!"

Off on the ground the demon bird had changed his body to a human form. One that had an almost ethereal look to it, shoulder length white hair, silver eyes and his skin had a slight pale glow to it. Two sheathed katanas tied to his side and 2 holstered revolvers (not that anyone in the time period would know what they are) serve as remainders of his origins. The hite Duster jacket and cowboy hat were more of a fashion statement then anything else. His eyes snapped towards the blond Hokage when he heard the cry of Shiki Fuujin. "**THAT was his plan? RETARD!"** The demon swore clutching the heavily bleeding stomach wound form Kyuubi. HE growled and forced himself to run towards the soon to be dead Hokage.

Kyuubi looked on in horror as the apparition of shinigami appeared behind the blond twit. A shame, it had been such a good day for him so far to... Black rune covered chains shot form the ground pinning 3 of Kyuubi's tails slowly sucking the power from his body. The proud demon screamed at the incoming apparition. **"NO! You will not take me! You can NOT TAKE ME. MY EXISTENCE WILL NOT BE DENIED!" **He howled in pain and forcibly ejected the captivated tails from his soul and with a cry of pure torment scattered the rest of it. It was harsh, but it was survival. He would find himself revived in about 15 years or so. And he would be back for blood. On that he vowed.

The Death God growled, he had just lost his prey... He was not amused, but continued to seal the 3 tails worth of kyuubi's chakra into the infant in the blond Hokage's arms. He spoke softly, and only Minato and one other could hear him. "**I am sorry to tell you... But without the mind of Kyuubi to regulate the power, the boy will die in a matter of hours. Releasing the power anyways..."**

Minato dropped to his knees as he felt the small tug of his soul, and life leaving him. "...No.... I failed... Forgive me Kushina..."

At that moment Raxxieal jumped onto Gamabunta's head landing in front of the Hokage. "**You fool! What the hell were you thinking shoving a demon lord into a child?!?" **He coughed blood and looked down at the wound. It refused to heal, corrupted by the Fox Lord's chakra. One realization came to mind if he was to survive. '_**Fuck it all.'**_ He looked at teh dieing man before him, grief evident on the blonds face. The he looked into the eyes of the Shinigami floating behind him. **"I want a deal Shinigami.**"

This piqued the Death god's attention and decided to let the blond who summoned him live long enough to hear what he was sure would be an interesting offer. **"Oh? And what would the fallen king of old... The successor of The Phoenix and The FrostGale, the Thunderbird want with me?"**

"**What else then to cheat death?" **The demon smirked slightly. **"Seal my soul and my power into the boy. I can regulate Kyuubi's chakra... And hold on to my physical body for me."**

"**What would I get in return?"** The apparition grinned, as much as it could anyways.

"**I will train the boy and give him 2 wings of my power... Then we shall hunt down Kyuubi when he returns and give his soul to you... IN exchange for his father here and my body back." **Raxxieal said.

"**Hmm... I do not guarentee the boy's father... Maybe if you've been good. As for using your body as collateral... How noble of you, and who am I to deny it? Deal... Accepted..." **He laughed as he started the sealing process anew.

Raxxieal tweaked the seal on the infant's stomach ever so slightly to allow his mind freedom, and not be in a cage. That and he was not giving the child all of his power... Just what he deemed necessary. As he felt his soul being plucked he looked into teh eyes of Minato Namikaze, who flashed a small smile and whispered, "Thank... You..." And thus the greatest shinobi died. Gamabunta, with a mournful look on his face (mournful as a toad can get at least) was unsummoned in a poof of smoke. Raxxieal looked at the small child he was being sealed into and smiled. **"I need to sleep for a while boy... Seeya in a 4 years..."** He disapeered in a burst of light and feathers, sucked into the seal on the child's stomach.

........

The newly instated Third Hokabe, Hiruzen Sarutobi ran forward towards the battle site along with a small contingent of ANBU. The sight he was greeted with was the dead body of the 4th cradeling a little blonde haired child with 3 whiskers on one cheek, and the tattoo of a feather on teh other, lyign in a bed of snow shit feathers. "He did it... He sealed Kyuubi..." The aged man whispered softly. ((A/N:HAHA YOU WISH))

One of the ANBU stepped forward, "We should kill the child now and finish the job he started!"

"NO! He wanted the child to be seen as a hero!" The God of Shinobi said picking up the child. "Come here little Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki, our hero..." No one would remember the presence of an 8 winged bird... At least, not yet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: And tehre we have the end of chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed it. Yeah it's a little on teh short side but hey... This story will most deffinatnly be invloning my unique take on teh biju and other dmeon lords and how it'll crossover (in refrence and minor background only) my unique stories. Which arent written anywhere other then a few forums and even then those are out of date. But thats beside the point, this is a Naruto AU first and foremost. Anythign else is soley for kicks on my part. Again i'm self-betaing this chapter so I'm sorry for anything i've missed... If anyone wants to help catch me on Aim at draton282 or MSN on draton1 (at) hotmail (.) com. Please review! It makes me feel loved...

On a side note, hope you all enjoyed that fight. I rarely write them, and when i do never near that length... So i'm proud of it... I just hope it was entertainging... till next time all.

Other side note: What pairing do you want?

I have ideas for: NaruKure, NaruHana, NaruTsunami, NaruTsume and NaruTayu. Like i said, one of those only... Please vote... I may not pick the highest vote but it'd give me an idea as to what people wanna see. It will NOT be a yaoi or NaruHina/Saku as those are all waayyyy over done.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OFG REVIEWS! Even if it's a lot of voting, there are still actual reviews in there/... Yay! You all kick ass and take names. Hmm, I believe someone asked how the people were so blind as to miss the fight, well they didn't. Call it a side effect of Raxxieal that he exerts a mild genjutsu that if you aren't thinking of him, you tend to forget, and even then memories would be foggy. That and he got speared through the gut and tossed like a paper doll then seemingly disappeared (went into his human form) people probably just assumed he was dead or something...

Seriously, 19 reviews (quite a good amount of which are actually more then a sentence which ROCKS) 13 favs and 25 alerts. For one chapter! I'm floored, I never get that... You people seriously kick ass. Anyways, onto the story.

**Chapter 2**

-4 years later-

In the damp dark sewers of a certain young blond, a being of great power awoke, with a yawn. If one had wandered through the mindscape of the young Naruto Uzumaki they would find a huge cage with intricate seals carved into the bars. What they would have found in it was a massive passed 8 winged white bird, instead of the assumed Kyuubi. But after 4 years of letting itself heal the wounds inflicted upon its chakra by Kyuubi, Raxxieal had finally regained enough energy to awake. The relatively ancient being fluttered its silver eyes open taking it's surroundings in. _**'What the fuck... A sewer? Why in the name of... What kind of four year old's mind is a goddamn sewer?!?' **_It should be noted the bird is not one to take waking up well, being quite irritable about the whole matter in fact. Waking up in a sewer did not help any either. He shifted to a more manageable human form and proceeded to shift the mindscape of his cage, making it into a piece of his own. He had a small bit of control outside the cage in the boy's mind, but reviewing memories was the extent he could do without permission form his 'host.' Content with doing that for the moment, he channelled the memories into a projector and flopped onto a newly made couch to watch the show.

....

It had started as an average day for Naruto Uzumaki, wake up dodge the orphanage caretakers that oh-so-graciously woke him up in the mornings, with such unique and inventive ways to. Ways that could get you executed in some communities. But alas Konoha is blind when it comes to the young jinchuuriki. But in continuance with the morning schedule, the blond managed to steal some food from the kitchen, the only way he would get fresh food from this place, before ducking out and heading off to track down the Old Man. Of course Naruto forgot one thing, but he is four so he should be given a break, and that is to never go out on his birthday.

So here Naruto was 2 hours later running from a mob of drunks, a few cuts and bruises littering his young form. He managed to duck into a small alleyway, he sighed in relief as most of the mob ran by him. He didn't see the drunk chunnin with a drawn kunai behind him though.

....

Raxxieal freaked out, he'd been awake not 12 hours and his container was already dieing. **"AAAAAAHHHHH WHAT DO I DO?" **He paused and looked at some new 'options' that had appeared. **"Hmmm, ah! Insert chakra here to heal life threatening injuries... Simple enough. Hey what's this, DNA manipulation control? Oh, I'm so playing with that."** The demon smirked and set into his new task with vigour.

....

Naruto woke with a gasp in the hospital several hours later, the Sandaime Hokage standing over him. "Old man... What happened?"

The aged leader looked away, "You were attacked. It's a miracle you're still alive." Actually it was due to the efforts and subsequent genetic manipulation of a slightly cranky and therefore imbalanced demon, but I digress.

Tears streamed down the young blonds face. "W-why? Why do they treat me like this?"

Sarutobi glanced away for the briefest of moments. "I'm not sure Naruto." Naruto swore he heard someone yell liar at that but he ignored it.

"A-all right... I'm gonna try to sleep some more." Naruto said shakily.

The Sandaime nodded and stood up, "I'll be back tomorrow then." With that he silently left the room leaving the young boy to drift back into sleep.

....

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He glanced around taking in his surroundings. He was quite certain his hospital room had not been moved into a sewer.

"**Kid! Hey kid, over here."** A loud voice called out in the endless corridors. Naruto followed it arriving in front of a large cage. The sight of the creature inside made his eyes widen. Raxxieal had returned to his avian form, the silver hawk like bird stood before him 8 wings stretched out.

"Whoa." Was all the boy could say. The demon cocked its head to the side, the bird equivalent of an amused smirk. Naruto shook off the awe and looked the creature in the eyes. "Where am I and who are you?"

"**We're in your mind. Well.... Ok you're in your mind and I am kinda, but there's a bit of my mind in this cage. Mostly so I don't have to sleep in a god forsaken sewer." **He paused and looked down at the kid who had his neck tilted so far back it looked like he was gonna fall over. The great demon sighed and shifted in a flash of light into his human form, cowboy hat and all. **"As for who I am. My name is Raxxieal. I am the sole survivor of the Storm triplets and inheritor of my brothers, the Phoenix and FrostGale. The true Storm King, the Thunderbird." **He bowed slightly and tipped his hat.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, an odd expression for a four year old. "That was kinda long."

The demon smirked, **"Yeah, but the higher order beings are all angsty about traditions and long winded titles are one of the highest of demon traditions. You can call me Rax. Anyways... That's who I am."**

Naruto took in this information and frowned slightly. "Are you why people hurt me?"

**'**_**Perceptive for a brat. But then kids are always more perceptive then people give them credit for.'**_** "Yes and no. I have been reviewing your memories and yeah it seems they hate you because you carry a demon. But they think I'm the Kyuubi, and that you are his vessel."**

Naruto paused, "Why would they think I held the Kyuubi? Didn't the fourth kill it?"

Rax laughed at that, hard. **"HA. Kill Kyuubi indeed. No Kyuubi was supposed to have been sealed into you by your late father." **Naruto widened his eyes at that last comment, but the demon cut him off before he could interrupt. **"Yes, yes, your father was the fourth. Of that I have little to no doubt. At any rate it was a stupid plan on his part. Kyuubi is far too powerful to be sealed like that. What your idiot dad did was summon the Shinigami to split the Fox bastard's soul from his body and seal it into you. The death god got about 3 tails of power, and yes, I think tails and wings are stupid ways of measuring power, before Kyuubi forcefully broke free and escaped. Not that anyone knows that... The world believes you contain him. Anyways, where was I... Right, yeah you were dieing because without Kyuubi's mind to maintain his power, it would turn you into a small explosive."** Naruto cringed at that. **"Anyways, I had shown up a while back and helped hold off Kyuubi, and in doing so got skewered by one of the pricks tails. So I was dieing, you were dieing, your dad was going all emo as his soul was being forcibly ripped from his body... So I struck a deal, I would be sealed in you instead and Shinigami would hold onto my body for me. I help you out by giving you a couple wings of my power and help regulate the demonic energy until you can. Oh and train you up to kill Kyuubi when he reforms his body. We kill him, I get my body back all healed up, you get your dad back and eventually turn into a demon. Everybody wins."**

Naruto blinked, then blinked again. "Wait hold up. Kill Kyuubi? Become a demon?"

"**And here I thought it would be your dad coming back from the dead that would grab your attention... Anyways yeah, Shini was kinda pissed that Fox got away, but he's far too lazy to go kill him himself. And well Kyuubi will be coming for you to forcibly rip his power from your soul anyways... We get to kill him. Well, mostly you but I'll help in anyway I can." **He paused and sat down on a chair. "**About the becoming a demon thing... Don't worry about it. That won't happen till you die of natural or unnatural cause."**

"...After I die?"

"**Yeah it's how these things work... Mostly anyways. Up until you die you'll be human, but with all the demonic energies in you, if you merge them with your own, when you die your soul will absorb them and you'll become a demon. Something like that I think, I dunno it was explained to me before by Kami but I wasn't paying attention. I think you can bring a mate with you too... But you and I don't need to have that talk for a few years yet."**

Naruto shrugged it off and thought things over for a while. A gleam came to his cerulean eyes, "So lemme get this straight, your gonna train me to be super powerful... And I'll still be human and get to become Hokage?" Rax nodded. "SWEET. When do we start?"

The sadistic grin on the demons face did not bode well for our young hero. **"We start when I finish tweaking your DNA. Nothing major. Strengthening your body to handle demonic chakra, enhancing your elemental affinities somewhat and accelerating your aging physically and mentally. The faster you get past the annoying awkward years the better. Not to mention it's stupid to send 12 year old kids out as ninjas."**

Naruto blinked, he didn't follow most of that but then he's four. He did pick up the gist of it though. "Rapid aging... cool! Can you give me... What are they called, Bloodline Limits to?" Glee filled his eyes.

"**Yeah I can."** Naruto grinned, **"But I won't. You'll be plenty strong enough as is. And bloodline people tend to turn out imbalanced, and become obsessed with inbreeding."**

....

Both the entire Hyuuga and Uchicha family members sneezed simultaneously. Itachi sneezed extra hard.

....

"**Besides I already have a bloodline I made out in the world... But you don't need to know that yet. Oh, one last thing... We'll be leaving your village as soon as possible to train. I don't think they'd be happy with you throwing around demonic chakra. And it'll be easier to cover your rapid aging. Feel free to tell your Hokage everything I've said... And that we leave at dusk tomorrow. Just ask when we gotta be back for you to be a ninja."**

Naruto nodded in understanding and slowly drifted back into sleep. Fading from the dank sewers of his mind. Rax took notice how they seemed just a little bit brighter then before.

....

The next morning found Naruto relaying the nights events to a slightly wide eyed Hokage. It most certainly was not how he expected to start the morning. Naruto was rather shocked that when his tale was done the man believed him. In Sarutobi's mind the story explained a lot of things. Most notably that feather tattoo under Naruto's right eye, as all demons tended to leave some sort of mark from their presence. Not to mention the bed of feathers he'd originally found the boy in four years ago.

He looked at the child with a grandfatherly smile on his face. "All right... You have my blessing to leave. I want you back in 8 years though, and letters every month so I know you're all right."

Naruto grinned and nodded happily, he was a little sad, but this was a chance you just couldn't turn away from.

"I would be happier if some one went with you..." The elderly leader said, a forlorn look in his eyes.

Naruto shrugged, "Rax says I'll be fine. He knows a few places we can train in peace until I get strong enough to head out."

An hour later Naruto was dismissed from the hospital and recovered what few possessions were worth anything from the orphanage. It started to rain that afternoon, and quickly picked up into a wild storm. Set with a few extra provisions the Hokage had given him, Naruto slipped out into the wild weather, feeling oddly at ease with it. Hiruzen watched through his crystal ball at the small blond figure who slipped past the gate into the thick forests surrounding Konoha. He dearly hoped he would see the child again. _'8 years Naruto... What will you be like when you come back?'_ His thoughts rang silently into the wind and rain outside of his windows, a storm the likes of which Konoha wouldn't see for another 8 years...

............

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Bah, there's chapter 2 for ya all. Still short I know... and a little chatty on Rax's part but meh. I was like, this close to sending Anko with them for more of a big sister thing, but decided against it. For Naruto to develop like I plan on it'll be solo-ish. Timeskip next chapter to his return. The 8 years and his activities in them will be mentioned and referenced throughout the story though, well, until their events stop being applicable. ANYWHO:

The Vote currently stands at:

Tsume: 11

Kurenai: 3

Hana: 3

Tsunami: 2

Tayuya: 1

Any: 1

Harem: 1

Now, there is a tiny chance I would do a harem. Not that I have anything against them as I am a red blooded straight male But I want to write a good story, and writing a good harem fic is damn hard. And if it IS a harem it'd be 3 girls, but it's a next to zero chance. I am leaning towards NaruTsume cause well, older women rock and she and tsunami are like.. the least common parings outside of a harem. (another reason I'm avoiding one of those.) Though really, all my fav pairings are fairly uncommon ( Kure, Tayuya, Temari, Tenten, Yugito and Ino are tied for second. Anko being first.) I like Naruto with almost any other girl... save Hinata. Sure, it's cute and all and some really well done Hinata fics are out there... But it feels so... cheap. Like it's easy to make it a NaruHina... And who wants easy writing? Besides, her personality irritates me. (Though those fics where she's an excessively creepy stalker amuse me to n end)... Bah enough abut my rants on that... Seeya all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It boggles my mind the feedback I'm getting, or rather the whole feedback period thing. Anyways, here's hoping ya'lls enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 3**

-7 years, 11 months, 2 weeks later-

The Sandaime Hokage stared out his window at the violent storm outside. The weather hadn't been this bad for almost 8 years, and thinking like that brought him back to thoughts of his blond adopted grandson. He sighed and inhaled a large puff from his pipe before glancing at the latest letter from the young Uzumaki. . He was interrupted from his thoughts when his secretary rapped lightly on his door. "Hokage-sama, you have someone here to see you, he doesn't have an appointment but says you'll want to see him anyways,"

That raised an eyebrow on the aged face; someone had come to see him in this god forsaken weather? "Let them in then Kyami."

Sarutobi immediately went to his chair and put on his 'Hokage face' and waited for this guest to come in. He hadn't been sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't who walked in the door. The figure was around 5'8 and looked to be in his late teens. His wild blond hair was tied into a short pony tail in the back, the tips of his hair colored light silver. He was well muscled with a runners build wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck and black shinobi pants. A black mask in the style of a Kiri hunter nins hung from his belt, 3 silver whisker marks on one side, a lightning bolt on the other. On the other side of his hip he had a sheathed katana. He had black fingerless fighting gloves that stretched up to just under his elbow. His cerulean eyes shone in mirth as they gazed about the room distracting from the feather tattoo under his right eye, and the 3 whisker marks the adorned his left cheek. But by far the most interesting… accessory…. Was the hawk size bird, pure white, resting on his shoulder, its silver eyes seemingly boring into the Hokage's soul. He smirked and flopped into a chair across from the Hokage. "Hey Old Man, been awhile huh?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not known as the professor for nothing, his eyes widened, "Naruto?" A slight nod, it took all the old man had not to glomp his adoptive grandson. He did break out in a rather wide grin though. "It has indeed. Come you must tell me of your travels."

Naruto grinned and started recounting his tales.

--

Several hours later the Hokage sat back in his chair, "Hmm, sounds like you've lead an interesting life."

The blond grinned, "That I have. You meet the most fascinating people these days."

"Indeed. So, do you wish to become a shinobi of Konoha?"

Naruto paused and looked thoughtful, as he stared out the window, "Yes. I want to see what my father found about this place that made it worth damning his life for."

"Hmm, you realize you'll have to take the academy Gennin test in a week."

"…Fuck." Naruto groaned, 'Please tell me I don't have to stick it out with a bunch of damn brats."

"Technically they are all the same age as you though." The Sandaime looked thoughtful, "In the highly likely event you pass, I could set up an apprentice ship for you instead of a team. Though you do need a team for the Chunnin exams… But we can work something out. What line of shinobi work do you want to get into anyways?"

Naruto grinned at that, "Hunter work. It's exactly what I need for the moment."

"Oh? Hunter work isn't something most get into."

"Well I have grown used to traveling a lot, but here I would have somewhere to call home. But it keeps me out of the village as well. And In a few years I'm going to have more then a few people after me."

"Kyuubi, right?" Sarutobi said taking a draw from his pipe.

"Amongst others. But that will be better explained by Jiraiya. As my esteemed inner self constantly reminds me, everything that's out to kill me can't be taken in a straight fight. SO I've trained on hunting skills and taking people off guard."

"Interesting… How would you rate your skills just out of curiosity?"

Naruto leaned back and pondered that. "Kage level chakra reserves, if I can take someone by surprise? I can generally kill off a jounin. IN a straight fight? chunnin, probably. My controls excellent, mostly because I've trained constantly on that since I was four. My sword skills aren't bad either." He said absentmindedly fingering his sword.

The Hokage thought for awhile then smiled, "Sounds good then. Be at the academy at 9am Monday then. Oh and here's a list of available apartments." He said handing Naruto a few papers.

The blond smiled as he accepted and got up. "…Thanks Old Man… It'll be nice to have somewhere to come home." He got up and left heading towards his hotel, the storm around him slowly dying down.

The Hokage turned towards a stack of personnel files looking for an available jounin who'd be willing to help train Naruto as well as having the desired skills in the hunter field. He smiled as he came across a file that fit perfectly. _'She should do just nicely…'_

….

Naruto sighed as he flopped onto the hotel bed. He stared at the ceiling lost in a myriad of thoughts. The large white bird fluttered off of his shoulder and landed on a chair, shifting into the human form of Raxxieal. The demon slouched in his chair and stared at the boy he'd been bound to for 12 years. "How are you holding up?"

The blond looked over at the demon. "Been better… It's weird ya know?"

Raxx nodded, "Indeed. But what can you do?"

"Nothing really… Just accept it and move on. I realized… It doesn't matter if the people hate me. I'll still protect them because it's just simply who I am." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Makes you a better man then me I suppose." He paused then smiled, "Have I ever told you how glad I am you finally got this body jutsu down for me? I mean till being linked mentally is all right but damn the inside of your mind is boring…"

The teenager laughed at that, "Yeah, It's handy. I mean if your body gets killed you simply come back into my mind and make a new one… The best part mind you is the fact you supply the chakra for it, and with your control, and chakra levels, it can be sustained for several lifetimes."

The demon smirked, "Aye and it ain't a pushover like those shadow clones your so fond of. Takes a killing blow to take me out. Hmm, and on that note I believe I am going to go bar hopping." He grinned his silver eyes flashing as he turned to leave.

"Weapons…"

Raxx smack his forehead and unstrapped his revolvers and swords. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Yeah, if your feathery ass gets busted so is mine… Have fun."

"When don't I?" He cackled as he left, casually waving behind him, "Later!"

Naruto sighed as the enigmatic demon left. _'I guess the more obscenely powerful you are the weirder you become. I shudder to think Kyuubi's personality flaws.'_

….

Having forgone his usual white outfit for a black on of identical nature Raxxieal wandered through the drying streets of Konoha looking for a bar. What he didn't wish to inform his young companion was he was nearing the climax of what would probably be his last mate cycle. Nearing his 10'000th year of age brings the desire for companionship pretty hard. In ten thousand years the demon had gotten close to two women, both of whom had the grave misfortune of dying not to shortly after. That of course convinced him to stay away from relationships, which was fairly easy with all things considered. But now… well, even greater demons need some lovin'.

He paused his thought process as he located a bar, he started to walk in then stopped dead in the doorway, mouth agape, before him was his definition of perfection in a woman, save for the getting plastered by herself in a seedy looking bar, but that in itself is easily remedied. He shook himself from his stupor and sat next to her at the bar. He flashed her his most companionable smile, "Hello," He paused as she turned to acknowledge him; he made a brief note of a lack of a wedding ring and smiled internally. "My names…" He stopped, he couldn't use Raxxieal… and his original human name didn't fit in this particular era and would stand out even more. He mentally shrugged, _Shoot for ambiguous then._ "Aitsu*. What's yours?"

The raven haired woman looked the man before her over then gave herself a mental, _Ah what the hell. Why not. _"Mikoto Uchiha." She said with a small smile.

….

-Morning after the Gennin Exam-

Naruto had, as expected, passed the exam with flying colors. He managed to pull it all off in a henge to, to make himself look the physical age of the other students. The bright orange jumpsuit was to rub it in their faces as to how much better he was, especially that stuck up Uchiha kid. God he needed a good stick-assotomy. Apparently the little prick had essentially abandoned his mother, rejected her because she couldn't help him get stronger. Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around that, was revenge so important you'd spurn your only non-psychotic family? Maybe he just had a brother complex. But now here he was sitting in the back of the class waiting for the team announcements. Naruto hoped he'd manage that apprenticeship but you could never be sure. He scanned the classroom looking at his potential new allies. He frowned inwardly. _'This is what they call potential ninja? A bunch of little prepubescent punks, who probably think killing, is wrong. And for kami's sake mother freakin fangirls. I mean kill me now before I'm stuck on one of those teams.' _His eyes snapped up as the instructor came in, a chunnin with a brown pony tail and a large scar across his face. Iruka something or other. The man's face twitched as the pink and blond haired girls fought for a seat next to the bastard Uchiha. _'May I never get into teaching for as long as I may live.'_ The jinchuuriki silently vowed as Iruka snapped.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" The class froze and scrambled to their sits. "That's better… Now then Team 1…" Naruto zoned out at that. Coming out it of it briefly when he heard the first of the clan heirs called. "… And Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Ami. Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8, Kiba Inuzaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Naruto silently cheered, if he hadn't been listed here he probably got that apprenticeship. Of course none of these students could leave well enough alone. Sakura put up her hand, "Sensei! What about Naruto why wasn't he on a team?"

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe probably got by a fluke and they realized that."

Naruto sighed, "Right, fluke when I kicked your ass the other day."

Iruka groaned, consoled by the fact he wouldn't have to put up with these kids again. "Naruto has been given an apprenticeship."

Sasuke frowned, '_The dobe is getting special treatment while I, an Uchiha am stuck on a team with, ugh, fangirls?'_ He was about to express his complaints verbally when the teachers started to file in. 20 minutes later it was Teams 7,8,10 and Naruto. Asuma, Kurenai and another jounin with a dog walked in.

Kiba perked up, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Tsume Inuzaka sighed, "Apprentice. Who's with me?"

Kiba gaped and Naruto got up while appraising his new teacher. _Tsume Inuzaka huh? Nice… According to the bingo book she was one of Konoha's best hunter nins. Hmmm… I will most enjoy this. And I'll be damned if she ain't hot.' _He smirked inwardly. He couldn't help it if girls in and around his own age did little to nothing for him. As he walked down Kurenai looked at him strange.

"Are you in a henge?" She asked politely.

Naruto smirked, "Ah someone notices… Though it's to be expected from someone of your caliber." She blushed slightly at that. Before he continued, "It's a subtle compilation of about 16 different henges and other more subtle genjutsus." He slowly released them all shimmering into his elder self, dressed in the same ninja garb he had visited the Sandaime in. The jounins raised their eyebrows, Kurenai and Tsume fairly impressed, while the students gaped as the little blond kid in a hideous orange jumpsuit seemingly morphed into this hunk of a man. Ino had to wipe drool and glanced at Sasuke wondering if they were going after the wrong guy. Naruto smiled warmly and waved at the 9 gennin hopefuls before turning to Tsume, "Ah Tsume-sensei should we be going?" He said resting a hand on his sword.

She smirked, she liked this kid already. Though she was wondering how the 'kyuubi brat' grew into… This… "Right. C'mon then we ain't got all day." She said and turned out the door to leave.

Naruto followed his gaze drifting ever so slightly to her ass for a moment before he glanced back at Kurenai, "Ah Kurenai-san, can I find you later? I need some help with a few stealth genjutsus I've been working on… And why go to the rest when you can see the best?" She flushed again and nodded. "Catch ya later then!" He said with a half wave before disappearing after his teacher to be. The class just watched him leave dumbly before Asuma and Kurenai shook themselves out of it and called their teams.

….

5 minutes later found Naruto and Tsume in a small training field. The jounin turned on her soon to be ward, "All right. Tell me about yourself brat."

Naruto sat on the ground cross legged, his sword resting on his side. "Hmm, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I like ramen, training and traveling. My dislikes include people who take life to seriously, people who are too quick to blame others for their problems and men who mistreat women. Hobbies? Hmm, watching the rain, doing a bit of planting and coming up with new jutsus. MY dream… " He paused and stared off into the distance a bit. A slightly soul weary look adorning his young features. "My dream is to discover what made my father love Konoha so much to damn his soul and mine, and if I find it worthy, protect it as well. Oh, a more immediate dream would be to survive the horrible bloodthirsty carnage crazed, destruction causing psychopathic demon that will be coming for the remnants of its power held within me." That last one caused Tsume's eyes to go wide.

"Uh, care to explain that last part?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, I may fully explain it if I find you trustworthy later, but the short edited version is I do not hold Kyuubi, only a third of his power. I have a completely different demon sealed inside of me. Nice guy to, but yeah… Kyuubi will be coming back to forcibly wrench his power from my soul, in a few years anyways. I hope to survive that." He grinned as if he hadn't just admitted to a demon lord of unparalleled strength was hunting him down.

The Inuzaka matriarch blinked once, then twice. She shook her head to clear it, "All right then… What's your fighting style like?"

The blond gave a feral grin. "I primarily use stealth and ambush tactics to bring down fighters of higher levels. It's kind of the only way I'll be able to survive against some of the more… Higher level opponents I'll have to fight some day. But more specifically, I use wind, water and lightning jutsus. Kenjutsu is my preferred method of close combat, and I am the successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu sword style. To quote my teacher, 'It is nothing but swift and deadly slaughter with a blade.'" He grinned and rubbed his blade fondly before continuing. "I prefer to use my custom made throwing knives as opposed to the standard Kunai, mostly as I find I am far more accurate with them. I also am a mid level Sealer. I plan on learning more in that area though, won't be satisfied till I'm better then my old man. Oh, and I am skilled in subtle genjutsus designed to mask my presence."

Tsume smiled, they had given her near perfect Hunter material. He seemed to be lacking most on experience, but she aimed to fix that. Still she couldn't be going to soft. "All right then… You may or may not know the Jounin Sensei's give a second 'true' gennin test on teamwork. Most teams are expected to fail this, but well, you're not exactly in a team. SO I want you to spy on the teams that you think have the highest chances of getting past, tell me what the tests were and your best approximation of the new recruits skill levels, also you cannot let the jounin or the students to learn of your presence."

Naruto grinned, this would be a challenge indeed. "I take it I am allowed to use an animal companion?"

Tsume raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah… Though I don't see wha-"

She was cut off as Naruto stuck a couple fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Moments later a large white hawk landed on his shoulder. "Tsume-Sensei, this is Raxx."

She nodded impressed then waved him off, "All right, meet back here in tomorrow evening."

….

-The next night-

Naruto sat in the middle of the clearing as his soon to be teacher arrived. He smiled and handed her a thick folder. "The teams that I predicted passed, teams 7, 8 and 10. Though also as expected team 7 only passed because Hatake was forced to pass the Uchiha brat. I also listed the profiles of some of the teams that failed and which students are most likely to drop out and the ones who are most likely to pass next year."

Tsume nodded, suitably impressed at the extra work put in. "And why may I ask did you include the extra information?"

Naruto shrugged, "We're ninja, in our line of work you never know when and extra bit of information can help out."

"All too true kid." She laughed, "All right then! Let's go grab some food and celebrate you passing as my student." Naruto grinned and followed her out, once again stealing a glance at her well shaped ass.

………

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: And thus ends chapter 3. Longer then my other two… But once I started writing I couldn't stop. Had to force myself actually. Anyways, Naruto is a bit of a flirt ain't he?

On a side note: I watched a music video with Mikoto Uchiha in it and decided she was to hot to kill. But then.. I needed an excuse to let her live and then I was like.. "Demons need loving to." Nuff said.

* Aitsu: That Guy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Bah, it's been a while and for that I apologize. But I've never been a swift updater, and having my sounding board/ beta effectively netless for a while does not help any. End result: I end up with a ton of ideas on how to branch out from a point but I dunno which way to go. I like having someone to slap me around and call me stupid everyso often. It's handy. ANYWAYS. Holy crap, you guys all rock.

45 reviews, 3 CS2s, 30 favs, 58 alerts. You all kick ass, each and every one of yahs.

On with the show!

**Chapter 4**

Aitsu (As his human form shall be referred to as) opened his eyes slowly cursing whatever forces deemed the sun needed to be that bright early in the morning. He paused for a moment, it was rare that he slept outside Naruto's seal. He closed his eyes and ran through the memories of the previous night, only to open them when he felt a small comfortable weight on his chest. He looked down to see a messed up head of raven black hair lying on him. He smiled at that, and anyone who had known him his entire life, which at the moment consisted of 3 beings tops, would remark he'd only smiled that warmly to two other people. He laid his head back onto the pillow absentmindedly stroking the still sleeping Mikoto's hair reflecting on how awesome it was to be him sometimes.

....

Naruto woke up with a rather rude start. That is to say a bucket of liquid, he had learned not to immediately assume water unfortunately, to the face. He fluttered his blue eyes open and affixed the most threatening glare he could at his decidedly insane teacher. Of course, being soaked as he was, it made him look like a drowning, constipated rat.

"Rise and shine brat!" The Inuzuka Matriarch barked out at the soaked gennin.

Naruto sighed and rolled off of his bed. Psychotic though she was, she made for a good teacher and in the past month he'd picked up quite a bit on the art of tracking. Mostly practiced on what many were convinced to be a demonic cat. He stripped off his wet pajamas as he walked towards the bathroom, not especially caring his teacher was watching him. A brief shower later and he reappeared in his standard attire. He walked over to the corner of the room and gently picked up his katana, attaching it to his side.

Tsume raised an eyebrow, "I've been meaning to ask, what is up with that sword? In all of our spars and training sessions I haven't seen you use it."

Naruto sighed leaning against the wall as he did so. "I don't use it often simply because I haven't felt the need. I've been needing to work on my hand to hand. My swordsmanship is, adequate, to say the least."

She mulled that over, "I can accept that I guess. Though I do ask why you carry it like that instead of strapped to your back like most shinobi who wield katana."

Naruto smirked at that, "That has to do with my style. Having it on my back hinders it."

"Hmm, you said when you first introduced yourself that it was called the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu... Why does that name sound familiar?"

The young jinchuuriki stifled a laugh as they walked out the apartment. "You know of the name Hitokiri Battousai?"

The Inuzaka's eyes widened, "You mean the famed Kuso samurai? The one who battled the Yondaime to a draw with sword techniques alone?"

Naruto smiled, "Aye that sounds like Kenshin, after the 3rd war their was a huge uprising in Kuso and the Daiymo sent in a contingent of samurai to help deal with it. Kenshin was one of them. After it was over he left disgusted with the killing he had caused, he took up a reverse bladed katana and set out to wander the elemental countries helping who he could. The man raised me for four years, probably the closest thing I had to a father."

Tsume shook her head in slight amazement, "Crazy... Anyways we have a mission today."

Naruto opened his apartment door for the woman as they walked out heading towards the Hokage tower, "Oh? Another gennin wannabe run off?" Hunting down students that fled Konoha after failing their gennin exam was a D rank hunter mission and excruciatingly boring.

Tsume grinned, "Nope, Team 7 is off on an escort mission to the land of waves. Rumour has it a merchant criminal named Gato has been setting up shop there. He is likely to have hired missing nin and we don't know how he'll take having ninja in the country. So we're being sent to tail team 7, take out any missing nin and Gato should the opportunity present itself."

The two laughed as they arrived at the entrance of the tower. An hour later they ran iton the forests of Konoha, aiming to catch up with Team 7.

....

1 day later...

Sasuke Uchiha had had better days. He idly mused he should really try to spend more time with his mother if he survived this. The day had started off decently enough, and then it dissolved into this. There on the water his teacher stood encased in sphere of water, held by a (he assumed he was grinning) masked swordsman who wielded a sword bigger then him. His god awful fangirl, he suppressed a slight shudder, teammates where quivering uselessly by Tazuna. His sensei Kakashi was telling them to run but the young Uchiha highly suspected that they would never make it. A shame they didn't have anyone good at making spontaneous plans with them.

In the treeline above the gennin, Naruto sat above his teacher. They glanced at each other and signalled each other using handsigns. -So, we go save them right?- The blond signed.

-Yeah, I could do it... But then I want to see how you do against one of the seven swordsmen of the mist in an ambush situation.-

Naruto groaned inwardly. -Goddamnit. You're a sadist, you know that?-

-Deal.- She had to stop her self from the impromptu 'sign' her student flipped her.

Naruto slid on his black mask and channelled a bit of chakra into it. He smirked as all of Zabuza's information came up in a display only he could see. His mask was heavily inlaid with seals similar to those on nin-fo cards some spies liked to use. The mask was filled with information from all the current bingo books and could be used to estimate chakra levels, to a margin of error of course. Carefully he drew 3 throwing knives and charged them in lightning chakra. It'd sting like a bitch for Kakashi but he would live. He narrowed his eyes, and flung the blades.

Now, charging blades with different types of elemental chakra tend to have different effects, for instance, wind could cut through almost anything, fire had a tendency to explode, if you got good enough you could 'bend' the path of water, earth increased weight, making them hit harder. If you through something with lightning it went _fast_. SO fast it was doubtful Kakashi and Zabuza even knew what happened. Zabuza released his hold on the water prison as an electric current ran through it. Kakashi moaned in pain as what felt like a taser hit him and he dropped into the water. Zabuza jumped back to shore scanning the treeline. He caught a flash of light and reacted with the reflexes a ninja who has survived countless life or death battles, jumping backwards and dodging Naruto.

The gennin had no idea what was happening, first they were all entertaining the horrible ways they were gonna die, then there was a flash of light and the water prison holding Kakashi disappeared and Zabuza was being attacked. Sasuke looked at the blond haired newcomer trying to remember why that particular shade of blonde was familiar. He glanced at a headband tied on his left arm and relaxed ever so slightly. Whoever the newcomer was, he was from the leaf. Sasuke made a break and ran for Kakashi who was dragging himself from the water while the blond had Zabuza occupied.

Tsume and Kuromaru watched from the treeline, the Inuzaka head scratching her canine companion, "Well, lets see what he can do with that sword now."

Naruto was ever so glad he was wearing a mask. Here he was staring down one of the best swordfighters in the world, one he had run into before. He didn't particularly want Zabuza to recognize him, so the hiten mitsurugi was out. The stance was too recognizable and easily associated with Naruto's old teacher. He mulled over the few other sword styles he knew and decided to slip into the only one he was as proficient with as the hiten mitsurugi. He stretched his right arm out in front of him, holding his sword left handed, giving the impression he was aiming at Zabuza, which he was.

The masked swordsman swore, his left hand was numb and the blond in front of him looked far too comfortable in that sword stance to be an amateur. He groaned and barely brought his meat cleaver of a weapon up in time to block as a cry of "Gatotsu!" Was heard from the blond swordsman who rushed him and stabbed forward. And the fight raged from there, Zabuza was at a disadvantage, being without use of his one arm, wielding a massive sword against the faster moving katana wielder, and having already fought with Kakashi (for what little that was worth). Still, he had far more power in his blows and far more experience on his side. Slowly but surely he was pushing the blond back.

Naruto groaned, a swordfight had been his only reasonable option to fight Zabuza and as good as an idea it was he was slowly losing. Both fighters were covered in various shallow cuts, and both knew they only needed one good hit to finish it. They jumped back and stared each other down, Zabuza readying his sword for an over head strike, Naruto dropping into the familiar Gatotsu stance. They jumped towards each other, Zabuza dodged to the side at the last second and brought his sword down. Naruto smirked and swung his blade the side leaving a deep gash across Zabuza's stomach. They turned to face each other again, Naruto dashing forwards, only to stop as senbon needles flew through the air catching Zabuza in the neck.

A kiri hunter nin appeared beside the body, "Thank you for your assistance in bringing down Zabuza. Now I must take my leave." The hunter touched the body and they disappeared in a swirl of mist. Naruto sheathed his blade and slumped to the ground swearing.

At the point Tsume came from the treelines and walked up to her young charge giving him some field medical treatment. Kakashi raised and eyebrow as Sasuke helped him towards Tazuna, "Tsume, so nice of you to join us. May I ask why your student seems so displeased?"

The Inuzaka scoffed, "If that was a real hunter nin they would have beheaded and burned the body right here." She helped Naruto up, letting him lean on her.

"Fuck, I had totally forgot about her, stealthy as hell to." Naruto swore. He looked around at the raised eyebrows his teacher and Kakashi were giving him, " My old teacher and I have run into Zabuza before. He had an apprentice, a dark haired girl who could manipulate ice. I would be willing to bet that was her."

The collective ninjas and Tazuna shuddered before Kakashi spoke up, "Guess that means we'll be seeing them again. Tsume, will you and your apprentice be staying with us?"

The two hunter nins glanced at each other before the older woman spoke up, "If Tazuna will have us, sure."

The bridge builder merely nodded, "Lets get going to my house then, it isn't far from here." The small group followed the elderly man, Naruto staying up ahead of the questioning stares of the gennin behind him.

....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: And the chapter ends there. Sorry about it being shorter then normal but hey, some action in there at least eh? Not totally sure how I want the wave arc to end...

Should Zabuza and Haku live? Or just one of them? If they do live should they join Konoha? Give me your opinion if you wouldn't mind... Also the other poll is still going, sorry I forgot to post. The current results are:

Tsume: 21

Kurenai: 3

Tsunami: 6

Hana: 5

Tayuya: 1

Harem: 7

Wow... Looks like people wanna see those rare pairings. Makes me wanna do all the girls... but I have no confidence in writing a harem, and even then I was kinda leaning towards a single pairing especially with some of the girls cause they are SO damn rare outside of harems. If I DO do multiple girls it'll only be 2... Anyways keep me informed of your opinions! They are valued and appreciated.

Fun Note: Yes Naruto's sword styles are from Ruroni Kenshin, if you don't read it, you should. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is Kenshin's style and is GODLY. Which is why Naruto won't use it solely. He's still not totally proficient in it having been rushed to be the successor (more on that later), the other style Gatotsu is used by Saito Hajime, the wolf of Mibu. He's simply way to bad ass to not use the style since I've already made the step over into using them. And I figure Naruto should know multiple sword styles anyways. Hmm, I think that's all.. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here I am for the next installment of Naruto Uzumaki; Jinchuuriki of the storm! Yaaay! The stories stats go so far beyond what I would expect... So to all those that have reviewed and thrown up favs and alerts, thanks. Makes me actually wanna keep writing.

I wanna take this time to briefly address the -insert female name here- is to old for Naruto, arguments. The only thing I really have to say to that is.. Naru/Kyuubi (fem or not). Seriously its a super popular pairing (femkyuubi is one of my favs) and very few people seem to find fault in our blond hero getting his Mac on with a centuries-millennial older demon, but a 20-30 year difference makes them squeamish? Meh to each their own. Anyways... Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Naruto glanced around the small clearing, looking and listening for any sign of his attacker. He paused and gave the air a cautionary sniff, moment before a spiraling blur burst from the tree line towards him. He grimaced and jumped the left, barely dodging his opponent. He was just a split second to slow to turn and guard as he suddenly felt himself shoved up against the nearest tree, his mask falling off in the process.

"Concede yet brat?" Tsume Inuzuka said to her student as she held him pressed against the tree. The pair took situational awareness and counter ambush training to the extreme.

Naruto stared into the older womans eyes formulating a plan that would likely get him brutally murdered, but never let it be said Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was a quitter... "Never!" He whispered out before lunging his head forward and... Kissing her.

Her body froze at the contact, her eyes going wide. Naruto grinned mentally getting the effect he wanted. Shame for him it didn't last long, before he could escape he found her kissing back, and hard. Fairly soon her tongue wormed its way into his mouth to wage war. He paused before finding himself fighting back with his own tongue.

The heated kiss last for a solid 4 minutes before they broke apart gasping for air. Tsume looked at Naruto, "'Bout. Fucking. Time."

Naruto, who had been about to apologize profusely stopped at her words and grinned, "Sorry for the wait."

The Kunoichi smirked, "Good, now shut and help undress." She said before closing the distance between their lips as she slipped her hands up his shirt. Needless to say the next several hours were spent doing various activities unfit for younger audiences.

....

The next morning found Naruto staring at the roof of his tent, enjoying the warm presence curled up next to him. He smiled and ran his hand through the wild brown locks of hair currently adorning his chest.

Tsume woke slowly, vaguely aware of someone playing with her hair. She yawned, and slowly opened her eyes, and looked up into her students cerulean pair. "Hmmmm, not bad for a brat. Have fun?"

Naruto gave her a toothy grin, "Only if this isn't a one time thing."

She locked her gaze with his and was silent for a while, "Why?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why not? Everything about you is so... so... wonderful, fun, and I love every minute of it. Save for those times you've dumped dog piss on me."

A ghost of a smile played on her lips at that. "So, you don't care about the what, almost 30 year age difference?"

He laughed gently, "Do you care about the fact that I'm going to be hunted by high class demons and S class criminals? Or that at some point late in my life I'll be a demon myself?"

Tsume snorted at that, "Hell no. Makes it fun."

Naruto grinned and ran his hands through her hair again, "Exactly my point. Now, loathe as I am to leave this h so wonderful position, we should get up and head back. I fear if we arrive much later, smelling of sex as we do, Kuromaru will bite my balls off. Especially since we left him with the Uchiha and his, ugh, fangirls. That and his glare, the eye patch makes him look so goddamn intimidating."

She rolled off him laughing, "To true... And I don't need to lose my new favorite toys so quickly now do I?" She said giving the 'toys' in question a quick squeeze. The blond moaned slightly and looked at her.

"Screw it we have time for a quickie." They both grinned as the older woman nodded and drew back to him.

....

At Tsunami's residence, a half hour later, a very happy looking Naruto and Tsume walked in. They glanced around the mostly empty house and saw Tsunami working in the kitchen and Kakashi was sitting reading his Icha in the living room. Kuromaru looked up from where he was lying in front of Kakashi and sniffed the air, then glared at Naruto. The blond twinged slightly and leaned over to his lover, "Dammit that scares the hell out of me."

Tsume laughed and leaned in, nuzzling his neck slightly, "I'll take him out and go on a quick patrol, see ya in a bit."

Naruto nodded and watched as her and Kuromaru left the house. He sighed and walked over to Kakashi and plopped down. The cyclops raised his one visible eye brow, "Rough night?" HE said over his volume of Icha Icha.

Naruto looked at him, "Here lemme see that book for a second." Kakashi shrugged and handed it over and watched as Naruto flipped through it before handing it back. "Pages 27, 58, and 123 adequately cover my night."

Kakashi stared at him and flipped to those pages. He stopped after the last one and stared at the blond next to him, "You mean to say... You," He pointed at Naruto, "And Tsume Inuzuka, one of the 5 hottest jounin in the village, and the woman I had a crush on for years did... That."

Naruto nodded sagely, "All night long, and a bit this morning."

"...You beautiful bastard. I have a new hero." Kakashi raised his hand, "High five!"

Naruto laughed and high fived the silver haired jounin. "God she has a wonderful ass. Didn't even know I was an ass man till I met her."

Kakashi eye smiled. "Indeed. But sadly on to other matters... I believe Zabuza will strike today, so would you mind helping out at the bridge?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure. Need to call someone then..." He closed his eyes and sent out a mental call.

....

In Konoha, Aitsu was walking away from the Uchiha compound leaving behind a _very_ satisfied Mikoto. He grinned and stretched his clone body when he felt a strong mental tug and sighed before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

....

Moments later a large white hawk poof'd into existence onto Naruto's shoulder. The bird glared at him and pecked him in the face before gliding off into the kitchen and scaring the crap out of Tsunami. Kakashi stared, "That was... What exactly?"

Naruto glared at the bird and rubbed the feather tattoo on his cheek. "Raxx. I'll be leaving him here to guard the house while we're out. So go wake your gennin and the old drunk so we can leave."

....

Several hours later found Naruto wishing he had Tsume, or Raxx or even Kuromaru with him as he stared down Haku's masked face. The girl was _tough_, that was sure. He had been trapped along with the worthless Uchiha in this damn Ice dome and was doing the best possible, not to be turned into a senbon ridden corpse. He listened to the sound of Kakashi and Zabuza fighting in the background and smiled behind his mask as he heard Tsume and her partner Kuromaru show up.

"Sure you don't want to go back and help your master? Think the demon of the bloody mist can take on 2 jounin by himself?" Naruto said, his sword held in a backward grip guard position.

"And have you get me while I go? Not likely. No I think I'll take care of you two first." The masked figure in the mirrors said in an almost laughing tone.

Sasuke, who had managed to finally unlock his sharingan was glaring at Haku, "Your better off giving up, now that I've unlocked my sharingan my victory is assured!" He said smirking.

Both Naruto and Haku sweat dropped. "..." Haku was silent before dashing out of the mirrors and lodging several senbon into the Uchiha's neck, dropping him to the ground. "There, I've even gotten rid of your handicap."

Naruto sighed, "Thank you so much. God it's hard to not stab that kid in the face."

"I can imagine."

"Now that the collateral is out of the way, Raiton: Grand Shock Barrier!" Naruto cried, stabbing his sword into the bridge and running through a set of hand signs as he called out his techniques name. A dome of lightning exploded from his body catching Haku as she was half into a mirror, shocking her out of the mirrors, causing the technique to dispel. The blond grabbed his heard and started towards the downed nin, "Nothing against you. It's just work."

Haku nodded, but both of them froze as they heard a horrible screeching sound. One eerily like birds chirping. Haku glanced up and saw her master pinned by nin dogs and Kakashi's charged chidori, "Sorry Hunter, I cannot die yet." She said dropping into an Ice Mirror before appearing before Zabuza and taking the chidori through the heart. She smiled faintly as her life slipped away, not hearing the cry of Gatsuga that stole away the life of her master just before he could say something.

Naruto looked at the two dead missing nins and sighed. The bridge was quite for a moment as the mist cleared and the sound of clapping was heard. Everyone froze and turned and saw Gato standing with around 150 mercenaries. "Good, good now I don't have to pay them. I should thank you but... I feel I'm simply going to have you all killed instead." He laughed as he stared out at the ninjas. The 2 jounin dropped into their stances, both worried as the fight with Zabuza had been far more tiring then anticipated. Ami and Sakura were huddled in front of Tazuna, shaking along with the old man, Sasuke was blissfully unconscious.

The black masked hunter nin sheathed his katana and dropped into a battoujutsu stance. "Talking time is down. Now is time for killing." He said darkly before charging forward into the crowd.

....

About an hour earlier at Tazuna's house. A pair of ronnin samurai were walking up to the door with gleeful expressions on their faces. They had seen pictures of their target, and who was to say a little fun couldn't be had with her before turning her over to their boss. The smashed open the doorway causing a very surprised Tsunami to shriek as she whipped around. "Well well, she's even prettier then the pictures."

"That she is... She's gonna be fun indeed to play with." They grinned maniacally and licked their lips. Inari was at the top of the stairs scared stiff as the samurai closed on his mother.

Tsunami backed away and bumped the counter, which knocked over a pan which woke up the large white bird that had been in her kitchen for most of the day. This bird, as has been noted before, does not appreciate rude awakening. It glared around the kitchen settling its gaze on the two intruders. The one nudged the other. "I don't like the way that bird is glaring at us."

"You worry to much, it's a dumb bird, what could it possibly do to interrupt our.. Fun" He said leering at Tsunami. The bird glared and jumped of from its perch and glided between Tsunami and in a brilliant flash of light, instead of a bird, Aitsu stood instead. His short platinum hair spiked wildly, and wearing a long black leather trench coat, left open showing a bare muscled chest underneath. Light grey jeans ended over a pair of black steel toed boots. The most noticeable thing though, would be the massive 7 foot long katana he was holding in his right hand. His harsh silver eyes took the two in front of him in. "Pathetic... Barely worth my going Sephiroth all over your asses." (A/N: Yes he's played that game, which I have been playing recently... SO the reference is stuck in my head. So sue me.) He gripped the sword before dashing forward and side swiping them out through the wall using the back of his blade. He looked outside and lifted his left hand. "Bolt 3 bitches." He turned around sharply with a smirk, sheathing, somehow, the massive blade as lightning rained from the sky, reducing the would be rapists into glorified charcoal. He looked at a stunned Tsunami, "Ah, my name is Raxxieal and I have been tasked with watching over you. May I say you have a very lovely kitchen?"

....

Back to Naruto ruthlessly slaughtering the mercenary army with his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Naruto flashed through the crowd, each swipe of his blade bringing down four or five mercs. Back off with the other Konoha ninjas, they could merely stand, mouths agape. Tsume remembered briefly a while ago Naruto describing the Hiten Mitsurugi as swift and deadly slaughter. He was proving that statement now.

Naruto eventually ended up in front of Gato, the mercenary army dead behind him, his blade bathed in their blood. The fat mobster sank to his knees begging for life. Silence met him as the black masked hunter merely took a cloth from his pocket and wiped his blade cleaned before sheathing it. He calmly gripped his right hand into a tight fist and focused lightning chakra to it. Soon up to his elbow was covered in the crackling blue energy which in turn was growing louder as stray arcs of electricity played out all over the near vicinity. Naruto glanced up and Gato, fear etched into the fat man's eyes. "Thunder Lance." He said, barely heard over the din of crackling energy. He charged forward and thrust his arm into Gato's chest, the man seeming to explode from the back as the blond's arm came through.

Kakashi was the first to recover and dashed over to Naruto, "Hey you all right?"

Naruto grunted and wiggled his arm a bit. "... Yes and no. Physically I'm fine, though my arm tingles after doing that... But uh, It's stuck."

Kakashi blinked. "Excuse me?"

"My arm... It's stuck all right?" Naruto said as he tried to tug his arm free of the corpse.

The cyclops had to stifle a laugh, "Yeah I faced that same problem when I first came up with my chidori. Here theres a trick to it," He paused and walked around grabbing Naruto's wrist, "Here pull, then twist like this and... Voila" He said as the blonds arm came free, and the gory mess fell to the bridge.

"Ugh clean up crew on aisle five..." Naruto said shaking his hand a bit. "Thanks Hatake."

Another eye smile, "No problem. We should compare notes sometime. That Thunder Lance is pretty similar to my chidori."

Naruto nodded as they walked back to the others. "Sounds like a good idea, I have a feeling both techniques could benefit from that..." They paused in talking as Tsume walked up. Naruto took his mask off and hung it off his belt before leaning in and grabbing a kiss from Tsume.

She smiled at him as she pulled away. "Well, seems like our job is done and we can leave you all to finish looking after the bridge."

Naruto nodded and headed over to the bodies of Zabuza and Haku, removing their heads and placing them into a special storage seal. He glanced down at the now ownerless Kubikiri Hocho. "Fuck it, that could come in handy someday." He said mostly to himself before picking up blade and sealing it into one of personal storage scrolls. He glanced up to see Tsume grabbing Gato and any noticeable bounty amongst the mercenaries. He glanced back at Kakashi who was rousing Sasuke and waved. "See ya guys in Konoha. Have fun with the clean up." Both Hunter nin laughed as they disappeared in a shunshin. Kakashi looked around at the dead bodies and swore.

A week later Team 7 would leave behind the newly completed Bridge of Thunder, after the many techniques that saved the lives of those building it.

.

./

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hey look an update. People were actually getting on my case.... (that and it WAS next in line to be updated.) Anyways sorry if its rushed, sorry if you feel even alluding to sex is wrong... Get over it and stop reading if you feel that way.

Hope ya'lls enjoyed the read, I am so freaking shocked at how popular this story and Bard's are. So to all you reviewers and readers out there, thanks. Makes me feel like writing more.

Hmm, about Naruto taking Zabuza's sword... what can I say, its a cool blade and I have plans for it and several others (deep author style evil laughter)

Another note: Ya, you can tell Tsume is in there for the pairings. What can I say there isn't a proper Naru/Tsume out there. I might MIGHT add in Kurenai. I have ideas how it could go... Both ways (with or with out her) But I'm apprehensive as as stated there is zip to nill Naru/Tsume, and while not nearly enough there IS Naru/Kure out there. Hmm, Ideas and opinions on the matter are always welcome. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Jinchuuriki... I reallllllyy want to apologize for being so late in.. all my writing... but a combination of: Moving, renovating, Stargate convention, 2 weddings, another renovation, job search, flu and epic school work (combined with wicked writers block) kinda halted.. everything... so I really want to apologize. I'll try harder. Probably. Anyways, this chapter has spiraled from what I originally planned for it, mostly cause of.. well, you'll see. Anyways, it's Kyuubi centric at the begging. Maybe all the way through, dunno haven't finished writing it yet, heh. ENJOY.

KEY:

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Speech"**

Jutsu

_**Chapter 6**_

Hundreds of miles away from Konoha, in one of the rare dense mountain forests of Kumo boiling red energy swirled together. The boiling red mass burned away the surrounding tree's and any hapless wildlife close to it. An angry hiss erupted through the previously tranquil mountains as it formed together, collapsing upon itself as a star does in its birth, a shock wave of angry crimson rushing from the epicenter wiping out a small village at the base of the mountain. Not that it held anyone of mention, just a few hundred insignificant people, and tourists. Bloody tourists.

Blood red eyes snapped open, the slitted pupils drinking in the surroundings. The figure stood at just over 6 and a half feet tall, his blond hair, just as red as his eyes cascading down his back. He was wearing a pitch black hooded cloak, hood down and front open, revealing a bare chest, save for a spiraling seal the looked burnt into his stomach, the mark of the Shinigami. A silver chain with a dragon skull pendant hung from his neck. Matching his cloak he had black shinobi styled pants with a blood red pin stripe running up the side of the leg, and black combat boots. He glanced around behind him and narrowed his eyes at the 5 red and 1 black fox tails. He glowered at the singular black tail, another mark of his weakness. Until it turned red he would be unable to take back his missing power. Yes, the Kyuubi had returned to plane of the living, with only one thought on his mind.

"Where in the world is Carmen Sandeigo?" He paused and the scrunched up his face, "No wait wrong question... Where in Elemental is Raxxieal?" He gave a feral grin at that before pausing again. "Then I look for Carmen Sandeigo, I refuse to believe she's dead!" Hey, give him a break... 10 000 years does stuff to a guys head.

()()()()()()

Not to far away in Kumogakure, a rather agitated Raikage was waiting impatiently for his brother. He sighed as the enigmatic container of the Hachibi showed himself. Kirabi made to speak but was cut off as his elder brother raised his hand. "So help me Kami if you start rapping I will have you killed." Kirabi pouted but nodded anyways.

"What did you call me here for if not to her my melodious voice?" He crossed his arms while he spoke, staring his at his brother behind his sunglasses. In truth he hardly needed to ask, he along with probably everyone else in Lightning country had felt that chakra explosion.

"Take Yugito with you and check out that chakra... I trust your judgment to either kill I t, or bring it back here." The Raikage stared at his brother as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Kirabi's. With a sigh he spun around in his chair, facing out the window. "Now go."

Kira sighed as he turned and left, motioning at Yugito who had already shown up to follow him. In relative silence the two departed the mountain off towards where the chakra signature had been felt. They arrived a few hours later at the burning wreckage of what had been a small village. Yugito scrunched up her face as the smell of the burning carnage assaulted her nose. All around the two jinchuurikis the village was burning, buildings had collapsed, already crows had gathered around waiting for the blaze to die down and leave them a nice feast of human carrion. The snap of a twig was all the warning they had before a blast of blood colored chakra shot by them.

Kirabi whirled around catching a glance of red and black darting to the side before being forced the flip out of the way of a another crimson blast. "Who's there?" He growled out, scanning the tree line for their attacker.

In the trees Kyuubi grinned, bearing his over sized fangs. He let his demonic voice seep through as he spoke, **"I'm me..."**

Yugito shivered, 26 years of living with a demon in her head and that was still the creepiest voice she ever heard. Both Kumo ninjas froze as the Kyuubi jumped from his hiding spot and landed in front of them, his lips curled in a savage grin, and his hands resting lazily on his hips. In both jinchuurikis their demons froze up, they knew who that was. **"Kira... Run. Get out of here NOW."** The Hachibi screamed at his host.

Kyuubi tilted his heads, almost as if he could hear the other two demons scream their warnings. Not that Kira and Yugito could leave, killing intent the likes they had never felt before had rooted them in place. The red head grinned. **"You two stink of servitude. Foolishness for someone who houses a greater demon lord... Tell Nibi and Hachibi I say hello..." **He laughed out loud as the sweat ran down both of the pathetic little ningen.

Kirabi was shaking, both man and demon realized that if the being in front of them so wished they would die. "W-what do you want?"

Kyuubi tapped his chin thoughtfully as he eased into a more comfortable position. **"Roasted bird, with a side of thief." **He paused for a moment, running through various memories of all his fights with Raxxieal, running even to when they were both human, and for the first time he seemed to pick up on a common theme, the damnable avian rarely fought alone, or fair for that matter. Not that Kyuubi cared about the fairness, after all, everything is fair in war. With that thought in mind an idea came to him.

While Kyuubi was thinking Nibi was talking with Yugito. **"Well, your not dead so that's a good sign. I'm not quite sure why... But who knows you may be lucky."**

_'Would begging for mercy help?'_

"**No... That's a sign of weakness and he'd kill you quicker. Or slower depending on the mood. But defiantly still dead."**

Yugito was cut off from answering as Kyuubi spoke again, **"I'm feeling generous today... So I'll make you a deal." **This caught both ninja's attention, well, not that their attention was anywhere else. **"You follow me, and help me out for the next... I dunno few years probably, help me with my goals... And I'll make a couple of these corpses look like your own, and break your chains of servitude. After all, the one thing I share with that damnable bird is our respect for freedom. Oh, and you get to live. Sound fair?"**

Kirabi and Yugito looked at each other. A greater demon was asking for their help? In exchange for their lives and freedom, this was the kind of opportunity they had been searching for... But Could the demon be trusted? Both of their 'inner selves' screamed at them to take the deal. Hesitantly they both nodded. "We... Accept." Kira said.

Kyuubi smiled and clapped his hands together, with a rush the overwhelming killer intent disappeared. **"Good good. Now then... We have a demon bird, a boy, and an Uchiha who over stepped his bounds to find and kill." **He paused, **"Not that the damn bird ever stays dead. Fucking phoenix."**

Yugito and Kirabi looked at each other and shrugged, it was Yugito who spoke up as the small group started to wander off the mountain. "Umm, what do we call you?"

Kyuubi paused, **"Hmm... Guess you can't call me Kyuubi..." **_**'And my human name would stand out to much...' **_**"Kaijin. You can call me Kaijin.*" **He said with a fanged grin.

**()()()()()()**

Back in Konoha, a day before the Chunnin exams, Naruto woke with a start. His dreams had been haunted by a tall red head with a massive scythe."That... Was fucked up..." He sighed and flopped back onto the bed, his eyes roving across the unfamiliar room. He looked down at his chest and smiled at the nude form of his sleeping Inuzuka lover. Tsume yawned and stretched as sleep slowly fled from her. She opened her eyes and stared into Naruto's and smiled.

"You keep getting better and better you know that?" She said grinning as she leaned up to kiss him.

Naruto grinned into her lips as he ran his hand through her wild brown locks of hair. He grinned touching his forehead to hers as they broke apart. "I've got a damn good teacher."

Tsume laughed as she rolled off of him and sat on the edge of the bed, Naruto sat up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She sighed in content and leaned back into the contact. "So Chunnin Exams are tomorrow."

"Yup... You manage to find me a team?"

She sighed dejectedly, "Sorry... But I did manage to get them to allow you to take it with one other person... And I know about that new jutsu you've been working on ever since you came back with that sword."

Naruto grinned as he stroked her hair, "Ah... Perfect then. Sounds like it'll be a great field test." He watched as she got up and grinned, getting up behind her. As he passed in front of her he gave her ass a quick pinch.

She jumped slightly and grinned as he got dressed. "Don't go starting things you can't finish yet."

Naruto laughed as he pulled his pants on and made to retort when the door burst open and Kiba stepped in. "Hey Mom the exams are coming up tomorrow and I need some help wi-" The young Inuzuka froze as he saw his blushing mother wrapped in a bed sheet, staring at a half naked Naruto. So he did the only thing reasonable, and passed out.

Naruto laughed, "Well... that'll either distract him to much tomorrow or charge him up to try and kick my ass. Not that he could." He laughed and gave his lover a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping over Kiba and heading out the door, waving at Tsume's older daughter Hana as he went by. Hana froze, put two and two together, and also passed out.

Tsume sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose rubbing it gently. "I think that boy enjoys the suffering of my children a little to much." She paused, and shrugged, "Love him anyways though." She looked over at her son and shook her head before kicking him out of her room so she could dressed.

()()()()()()

Aitsu woke with a start, glancing around to see the raven haired beauty splayed out sleeping soundly on his chest. He sighed and sunk back into the covers, letting his hands run through her hair. "He's back... and Early to... Shit..." He groaned at the thought of fighting it out with the Kyuubi again. He glanced back at Mikoto, "Hmm, now I can't lose can I?" He murmured softly before closing his eyes and returning to a near sleep.

......

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: All right its a short chapter, really short even but thats all I have before I jump into the exams and I kinda want that to be a chapter of its own. But hey, at least I posted right? Hmm... ending notes... the pairing is now officially just Naru/Tsume... Aitsu/Mikoto... and Kyuubi? Fuck I don't know if I'll pair him with anyone.. I mean he is more then a bit of a bastard... How'd ya all like that bit with him in the begging? Gimme some feedback as always... and I wanna see if anyone can guess close to what I have planned for that jutsu of Naruto's. The three people who can get it closest can have a team the makes it to the semi finals named after a character each. If ya want... What else was there to say.. umm... Blond SHOULD update next, I have half the chapter written... Oh I'll be putting a new poll in profile so be sure to check that out... umm, yeah thats all. Till next chapter... Draton out.

PS: *Kaijin, according to this online dictionary I have means ; (n) ash / embers / complete destruction


	7. Apologies and Updates

I would like to apologize to my faithful readers... I've said before I've been in the process of moving, and fact is I just now got settled in my new place. No internet access for the last two months. Ugh, something I never want to happen again.

In my netless time I had written new chapters for Bard, Storm, Blonds and Hydra, Glory and New Paths... and 3 days ago I started up my laptop, to the wonderfully dreadful black screen saying "Operating system not found." I'm not sure if I can fix the problem without, say wiping my computer over and starting again. In the process killing so many pages of writing.... I'm very pissed about that,

Very very VERY pissed off about that.

In other news I turned 20 last week. Yay for me.

Oh, I write this from my dads comp so I will get any Pms I'm sent.

Sorry to all, abd thanks goes out to those who pmed me to get off nmy lazy ass and write. Well I wasm so ha!

-Draton out


End file.
